Agreed
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: Drarry one-shot! Set after the war, Harry and Draco are aurors and things get interesting while working on a case..


Hey there! This is a Drarry one-shot that I wrote. I haven't done any Drarry for a couple of years, and decided I'd like to give this another go, so here this is..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. This is simply my imagination.

I rated it M just to be safe, idk.

* * *

There were many things in life that Harry Potter was sure of. For example: his love for quidditch, his love for his best friends, his passion for his work, and his favorite color. But one thing that was beginning to confuse Harry was his strange attraction to Draco Malfoy.

It all started when Kingsley needed the two of them to work on a case together, something that rarely happened. The two of them working together was, for lack of better words, crazy.

To many times had the two of them broke out into fights in the middle of the Auror headquarters, always bickering or simply irritating each other and for no reason. There had been many occasions when Harry would single Draco out simply because his hair was too perfect, or because his robes were an odd color. The arguments were almost always stopped by Hermione, who would end up punishing Harry for his continuous 'child like behavior' and his 'unnecessary attitude'.

So when Kingsley proposed that the two of them take on a new case together, they simply laughed in his face, telling him to quick joking about because there was work to be done. Unknowingly to the two men, Kingsley was being dead serious about the case, and he would do whatever it took to get the two of them to work together, even if it meant stunning the two of them and sending them to the place they'd be residing while working on the case.

"Oi, Potter, get over here." Draco's aristocratic voice cut through his thoughts, making him scowl at the demand. Slowly, Harry got up from the chair he had been sitting in to make his way to the blonde.

"Something new, I hope." Harry said tiredly. It was late, very late. They had only just returned from a call for a lead to the case they had been working for the last week and a half, and Harry was literally drained of all energy.

Draco looked up at him, a smirk placed on his pale face. "Possibly." he said, pushing the folder toward Harry on the small table that sat in front of him.

Harry picked up the file, scanning over the information that, at the moment, he found to be quiet boring and unnecessary. He had looked over the whole page, not finding anything that could possibly help his, so he set the file back down, looking at Draco as if he were crazy. "I see nothing, Malfoy."

Draco clicked his tongue, shaking his head in joking disappointment. "I'm surprised you even made it on the Auror team, Potter. How did you not notice the fake dates on all of the file reports?" he asked, picking the file up and standing so he was level with Harry.

He stood slightly in front of Harry, giving the male better access to the files. Harry leaned his head over Dracos shoulder, looking down at the paper at Draco pointed out all of the errors and mistakes. "So, are you saying there is an Auror out there changing all of this information to cover someones tracks?" Harry asked, his tone sounding of disbelief.

"Precisely." Draco said, smiling at his find. For once he felt superior to Harry. Especially since the man had always made it his personal job to seek out Draco and put him down every day, in front of everyone at the station, at that.

"Malfoy, don't you think that's a big accusation to be making?" Harry asked, leaning over Dracos shoulder once more to study the file again. He was becoming increasingly tired, and his body started to lower itself until his chin rested on Dracos shoulder.

Draco tensed up, realizing that Harry was actually touching him willingly. Or was he? "You alright there, Potter?" Draco asked, trying to turn his body without disturbing the other male. Harry hummed in response. "What is it you're doing, exactly?"

Harry stood up quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the reality of what he was just doing. "Sorry about that. I'm really, er, tired and stuff, you know? Sorry." Harry rushed out all of his words, making himself feel like more of an idiot than he felt himself to be already. "I'm just going to go sleep, yeah?" he said, backing away from Draco and entering the bathroom to shower.

As he stood under the spray of hot water, Harry thought back to just a few moments ago. He had felt so relaxed and warm leaning on Draco the way he had been. It was nice being close to the other male, that much was for sure, and Harry would probably do it again. Harry back tracked and scolded himself. Did he really just think that about Draco Malfoy?

There was a knock on the bathroom door, pulling Harry out of his thoughts for the second time that night. "You almost done, Potter? I've got to use the loo." Draco's voice carried through the door.

"Just come on it, I'm not finished and I won't be for a while." Harry called back. A few seconds later and Harry could hear the door being opened and then closed.

"What is it with you and your long showers, Potter? You take longer than I do." Draco drawled. Harry rolled his eyes, but a smile crept onto his face.

"So? I happen to like showers. Not my fault." Harry answered. He could hear Draco chuckle lightly outside of the shower curtain. He moussed up his hair with the shampoo he was using, making it foam.

"You're odd, Harry Potter." Draco said quietly, but still loud enough for Harry to hear it. Harry was shocked that Draco had just used his first name, so he stuck his head out of the shower quickly, gaping at the blonde male. Draco turned his gaze away from the sink where he was washing his hands, to look at Harry. As soon as the grey eyes landed on Harry, he burst out laughing, his face turning red at the appearance of his ex enemy.

"What's funny?" Harry asked, giving Draco a confused look.

"That!" Draco gasped out, pointing to Harrys head. That's when Harry remembered the fact that he had just lathered up his hair, making it really foamy and odd looking.

"Oh, piss off." Harry said, a small smile sitting on his face. Draco only shook his head in refusal. So Harry, being the idiot he always his, stepped out of the shower, leaving all of his body exposed, and scooped some of the shampoo from his hair, only to smear it in Draco's perfectly sculpted hair.

Draco's face turned deep red, causing Harry to laugh at his expression. "Now, that's better! You look ridiculous!" Harry said, feeling great about his accomplishment.

"Potter, you do realize that you are standing in my presence in the nude, correct? Not to mention your hair is still odd looking with all of that foamy stuff in it." Draco said, a smirk gracing his features. Harry looked down at his body, his face turning bright red. He had completely forgotten about being nude. Oops.

He quickly jumped into the shower, feeling embarrassed. "Aw, why'd you leave? I was enjoying the show." Draco called out. Harry's mouth dropped open at the words.

"W-what?" he stuttered out, thinking he had heard the youngest Malfoy incorrectly. Harry didn't get an answer, not until a few seconds later when a very naked and very attractive Draco Malfoy stepped through the shower curtains, a small smirk still placed on his face.

"I said," he moved closer to Harry, placing his mouth next to the raven haired mans ear. "I was enjoying the show." and with that, his hands made their way to Harry's wet body, settling them on his hips and pulling his closer. They were standing toe to toe, gazing into each others eyes.

Harry was confused, yet excited at the change of events; where as, Draco was taken over by lust and just wanted the Chosen One to himself for the night.

"What are you going to do about it now?" Harry spoke up, his tone suggestive. Draco's eyes widened at the question, causing Harry to blush at his own words.

"Oh I think I know what I can do." Draco said, before pushing their hips together and drawing a low moan out of Harry. "You like that, Potter?" Draco asked in his ear, his hot breath causing Harry to shudder. Harry nodded immediately, pushing his hips to Draco's, seeking that friction again.

Draco complied, moving their hips together again and again, loving the sounds that fell from Harry's lips, even if he wouldn't admit that out loud. "Damn, do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Draco growled, circling his hips slowly in order to keep it going longer.

"Y-you've wanted to do this?" Harry gasped out, moving his hips in sync with Dracos. Draco hummed in reply, turning Harry around so his back was pressed firmly to his chest. He let his hard member sit against Harry ass, and started to move back and forth, moaning at the friction is was causing. "O-oh g-gods, Draco. T-touch me, please." Harry whimpered.

Draco snaked his arm around the other male, wrapping his hand firmly around Harry's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Both men moaned at the heat building up in their stomachs as they danced on the edge of their orgasms.

"Faster." Harry moaned, pushing his hips forward, causing his ass to rub on Dracos member, giving it extra friction. Draco picked up his pace, bringing the both of them to the edge, both spilling their seed at the same time. "Wow." Harry breathed out as Draco continued to stroke him lightly as he came down from his high.

"Yeah, I know. I should have done that a lot sooner." Draco said, pulling himself away from Harry and turning him around so he could kiss him just once. The kiss was short, but intense, and it was in that moment that Harry realized that he had been harboring some kind of feelings for the male in front of him. That feeling being love. And it was true, Harry found himself to be in love with Draco.

Harry nudged Draco lightly. "We should do that more often." Draco smiled at him, not his usual smirk, but an actual smile, and moved in to kiss him once more.

"Agreed."


End file.
